


Take You Home

by sogogibaby



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai - Freeform, Byun Baekhyun/Lu Han - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Mamma Mia AU, Romantic Comedy, i was thinking about sekai but idk YET, im like three chapters in, the main pairing is baekyeol obv
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sogogibaby/pseuds/sogogibaby
Summary: Baekhyun runs a flower shop on an island off the coast of Greece, Kalokairi. He is to be married to his current sweetheart, Oh Sehun, because he believes he is in love. Little does he know his mischievious best friend, Kim Jongdae has invited three people to the wedding Baekhyun never thought he would see again. Namely, a mister Park Chanyeol. {Mamma Mia AU}





	1. Money, Money, Money

**Author's Note:**

> I watched mamma mia three times in one week and this fic was born
> 
> I don't own EXO, I also don't own Mamma Mia! or it's plot, this story follows closely to the plot of the musical but it's not completely the same.
> 
> ANYWAYS this is something i've been meaning to write forever but i never had the courage but since me n L are doing some fic marathon thing or whatever I was like fuck it right?
> 
> This is totally self indulgent and I mean no harm by it so ,,, ya
> 
> enjoy???

_Ah… today is going to be a good day._ I can feel it; And indeed, it looked like it was going to be a great day on the beach island of Kalokairi, Somewhere Off The Coast Of Greece (or how Baekhyun liked to call it, somewhere in assfuck nowhere). The sky was clear and the island was full of sunlight pouring from the reigning sun above. The atmosphere was peaceful and quiet, aside from the soft piano music playing in Baekhyun’s flower shop. The quaint flower shop was conveniently perched upon one of the cliffs on the island; a beautiful location, Baekhyun had thought to himself when he bought the shop. On the south side of the shop if you looked out the gigantic, glass windows you would see the ocean, sparkling in its vast beauty. On the north side, there was a long, spiraling road that led into the town. Byun Baekhyun sighed contently and looked down at his flower catalogue, finding himself at utter peace.

However, as fast as the peace came, it left; like a dove.

“A- ACHOO! Fuck, Baek, I don’t understand how you be can around this shit all damn day! The smell is everywhere! Just walking in here makes me want to throw up. How do you get any customers?” The mighty Oh Sehun huffed as he entered the flower shop owned by his fiancé. Baekhyun was lounging behind the counter reading a flower catalogue, totally unbothered by Sehun’s antics.

“Watch your language, Sehun.” Baekhyun scolded as Sehun sneezed again. Baekhyun looked up to see his to-be husband’s face. The tall, blond male’s normally toned face was starting to inflame from the pollen admission of the flowers in Baekhyun’s precious shop. The shorter brunette smirked and looked back at his catalogue. “You look like a tomato, by the way.”

“You don’t even care for me, Baek. Any good fiancé would be running to me with allergy meds by now.” Sehun replied with mock hurt.

“Too bad I’m not a good fiancé, huh? Your meds are in your jacket pocket anyways; You know that. Why didn’t you take them before coming, anyways? You know how you get around my babies.” Baekhyun looked up again to see his fiancé scrambling through his pockets to find the box of meds. When he found them, he uttered a small oh and unscrewed the cap of the bottle. 

“Figures.” Baekhyun muttered under his breath.

“Whatever”, Sehun sniffed, “once we’re married I won’t need these damn meds. You can sell this damn shop and just live at home in the mansion. I can provide enough for both of us.”

Baekhyun just rolled his eyes. Not This Again. “Sehun, we’ve gone over this. I’m not selling the shop. I don’t want to be completely dependent on you and your family. I want my own allowance to buy my own stuff and have my own luxuries without having to ask you for money all the time; and besides, I love this shop. I can’t just abandon all my babies, what will happen to them if I leave?” Baekhyun sighed forlornly as he gazed at the flowers he called his “babies” and then back at Sehun. “What, are we gonna keep them in our house?” Baekhyun asked cheekily.

“No, we are going to throw them away. I’m the only baby you need, Oh Baekhyun.” Sehun smirked and started to leave the store.

“I’m not Oh Baekhyun yet, Sehunnie. Wait, why’d you come to the store anyways if you are going to leave like, right after you came in?” Baekhyun asked confusedly.

“I just wanted to see your pretty face, that’s all. I’ll see you at the resort later. Oh, and Jongdae told me to tell you that he’s going to come over later to discuss the guest list. He's so grumpy. Take care of that would you? See you later, Baby!” With that, Sehun walked out of the store before Baekhyun could say his goodbyes.

Just as the bells stopped ringing from Sehun’s grand exit, they chimed again as Kim Jongdae, Byun Baekhyun’s one and only best friend and best man, entered the shop. The newcomer took a deep breath and sighed, “I love the sweet smell of fresh flowers in the morning.” Baekhyun smiled back.

“Well, that’s the first time I’ve heard that today. Time to go over the guest list?” Baekhyun walked out from behind the counter and pulled out a chair from the mini decorative table standing sweetly in the corner of the shop. Jongdae sighed, knowing fully well what must’ve gone down when he saw Sehun walking proudly out of the door just seconds earlier.

“Why do you keep letting him walk all over you? If he really loved you he wouldn’t be pushing you this much to close up the shop. He’d know how much it meant to you.” Jongdae huffed, frustrated. Jongdae had decided to help Baekhyun with all the preparations because Oh Sehun had told him to his (and Baekhyun’s) face that “He couldn’t care less about the preparations.” He couldn’t care less about his own wedding? Talk about bad first impressions. Jongdae scoffed internally. From that moment on, Jongdae had loathed Oh Sehun.

That’s why… well. Jongdae had a plan. He was going to get Baekhyun out of this ridiculous wedding. Jongdae took a seat at the decorative table too, and got to work on listing off the endless names. As he did so, He kept checking on Baekhyun’s expression. As soon as he knew Baekhyun was completely checked out of the (one-sided) conversation, he said three names he knew his best friend would never approve of…

“So, that’s it. Any objections?” Jongdae piped up at the end of the list. Baekhyun looked as if he was shaken out of a daze from Jongdae’s perky voice.

“Nope,” he said with a pop, “Sounds good! Thanks, Jongdae.” Jongdae just smilesd and nodded.

“I’ll see you at the resort later then, Baek. Bye.” He said as he walked out of the store, with a smirk completely unseen by the other male.

\--

Two weeks later.

A man dressed to the nines in a blue suit was sitting at his desk, as he looked out the high-rise windows in his office at the grimy, yet oddly peaceful, city of Beijing. His secretary knocked on the door and let himself in; the secretary strode up to the wide desk and handed his boss a pink envelope. He looked upon his boss as the CEO turned and inspected the envelope. His boss opened the card and seemed to be very smug about its’ contents. "I didn't know you still remembered me Baek, I'm touched.” He looked up at his secretary. “You may leave now,” as soon as the secretary bowed and left, he spoke again. “I guess it’s time to fuck up a pretty boy's wedding.” he beamed and leaned back in his chair, staring at the card.

A tall, tanned model-like man hurried around the kitchen in his apartment looking for an oven mitt. When he found it, he let out a small ahah in victory. He turned back to the oven to take out his just-perfectly-done cookies, when the doorbell rang. He cocked his head inquisitively and headed towards the door. When he opened it, a mailman smiled at him and handed him a few letters. As he received his mail, a pink card fell to the floor. He picked it up and inspected it, sending a small, absent-minded thanks to the mailman as he shut the door. He walked back to the kitchen and took out his now burning cookies, all while scolding himself for being so careless. He aired out the kitchen before looking at the pink envelope again. He opened the card up and smiled fondly. “I think it’s time to look through some college albums, huh?” He exited the kitchen to go deeper into his apartment.

In Seoul, a tall, curly-haired, brunette had just received his mail after being shut in his room for days on end finishing the final draft of his upcoming book. He walked back into his gigantic three-story house and looked through all the envelopes when he stumbled upon a pink card. He opened the card and released a small gasp; at first thinking that this was some sort of prank. He turns the card around, inspecting it. This had to be a prank; after all, he hadn’t seen Baekhyun in what… six years now? The author released a low, angry, growl and harshly threw the invitation into the trash; with this, he walked out of the living room. Several hours passed, and he eventually came back down the stairs into the living room. He took the card out of the trash and whispered to no one in particular, “Fuck it. Greece here we come.”


	2. Waterloo

A few weeks later, the tall writer found himself at a Grecian dock at around 6am. He looked out onto the aqua blue water and considered his doom. It was a pretty peaceful day to be welcoming his Death, he thought. He was not really sure when the ferry to the island was supposed to arrive, but his plane had just landed and he didn’t really have anything better to do. He lounged around, and a sign on the dock let him know that the boat would arrive in a few hours. When the boat arrived, the writer had painstakingly gotten himself a seat on the boat. Although, when he looked to his right, a middle-aged lady held a raw, seemingly freshly killed, piranha in one hand as she smiled a mostly toothless smile at him. The writer smiled back cautiously. On his left, a man to pushed a book into his lap and started pointing at it excitedly. The writer took a closer look at the book, and found that it was a translated copy of one of his own works. He smiled at the large wording at the bottom reading Park Chanyeol. He took the man’s offered pen and signed the copy of the book.

Give or take thirty minutes after Chanyeol's boat left the dock, one blue and one red taxi arrived at the pier. Out of the red one, a man in a blazer, and formal dress shirt paired with black slacks exits the vehicle. His blond hair was styled perfectly with Ray Bans shading his eyes from the sun that was beating down on the dock. He looked around and saw a sign that listed the boat times; the times stated that the first boat for the day has left, and the other won't arrive for an hour or so. He cursed.

Seconds later, a shadow approached him from behind and said something the businessman hadn’t heard in years: _Oh, cheese and crackers! I missed the boat!_ The Chinese businessman turned to find none other than Kim Jongin, his college buddy, clad in an oversized sweater, bleached skinny jeans, and round-rimmed glasses. The CEO smirked.

"Look who we have here. It’s Kkamjjong. I can’t believe you still say cheese and crackers, still too pure for this world, huh?”

Said Kkamjjong, also known as Kim Jongin, looked up perplexed, then settled on the Chinese’ face again. He almost shouted, _"Luhan?"_

Luhan looked at him with a disapproving stare. "What, you thought Baek would only invite you, Kim? We were all friends, you know."

"No, no that's not what I meant! It's good to see you!" He smiled widely at Luhan and Luhan backed up. He could never really take those cinnamon-hot-chocolate-on-a-cold-day smiles. Jongin faltered a little bit before he approached and gave Luhan a bear hug--as was his style.

"Well, there isn't really anything we can do until the boat comes so..."

\--

On the island of Kalokairi, a certain Park Chanyeol entered the sleek double doors of Resort Arcadia, a four star resort where Baekhyun’s wedding was going to be held. He looked at the invitation and called the number on the card, and a quirky, high-pitched voice answered.

 _“Hello, this is Jongdae Kim!”_ Jongdae, on the other line rung, dragging the ‘o’ in hello.

“Hi, this is Park Chanyeol; I’m here for Byun Baekhyun’s wedding? I just got to the resort and was wondering about the rooms and whatnot.” He said in accented English on the line.

 _“Ah, you can speak comfortably in Korean, I don’t mind. Are you in the lobby? I’ll take you up then.”_ Chanyeol confirmed with Jongdae and waited in the lobby, looking at the heavily furnished room. There was a gigantic fireplace in the middle of the room with the reception on one side, and a buffet on the other side. The fireplace seemed to be gold-encrusted, with a large oil painting sitting on top of it. _Is that an original Monet*?_ Chanyeol thought fleetingly. After looking at the beautifully detailed furnishings of the lobby, Chanyeol thought back to how simple the Baekhyun he knew was, and how now that simple man was having a wedding at a grand resort. A lot can change in six years, he supposed; and that scared him even more.

When Jongdae entered the lobby and saw a tall, Korean hunk standing with some luggage near the fireplace, he let out a low whistle. _Damn B, how did you ever let this one slip out of your grasp?_ He thought. After raking his beady eyes down the unsuspecting author, Jongdae called out to him.

“Hey, you’re Chanyeol, right? I’m Jongdae.” He reached out his hand for a shake and Chanyeol received it. “I’ll take you up to your room. The bell boy will take your bags up for you, don’t worry about that.” Chanyeol nodded and followed the shorter man up to his new room, not unaware of the man’s advances towards him. When they arrived at the room, Chanyeol closed the door as fast as possible in Jongdae’s face.

After settling in the unnaturally large room, Chanyeol decided to tour the place. He walked down to the pool area and took in the sight of a large pool with waterfalls on one side that led directly down to the ocean. On the side of the pool was a bar with waiters rushing drinks back and forth to guests in and around the pool. Chanyeol lied down on one of the lounge chairs and looked up to the clear, blue sky. He thought back to his high school days with Baekhyun.

They used to look up and imagine that there were stars, but back in Seoul, there were never really any visible stars in the sky. Baekhyun would always talk about he wanted a simple life. With someone he loved, somewhere near the beach. (He had at least maintained that part) He wanted to own a little flower shop, and have kids-- nothing for the history books; just plain Baekhyun. As Chanyeol continued to suntan, a figure walked up in front of his sun. He groaned and lifted his sunglasses, and there was a tall honey blonde staring back at him with a small smirk on his lips.

"If it isn't little Eggyeol, fancy meeting you here" Luhan said in a sassy tone that only he could pull off. Chanyeol sputtered a bit before regaining his ground. 

 _"Luhan?"_ he nearly shouts.

"You know, some guy said the _exact same thing_ to me this morning, you two should be friends” and Jongin popped up behind him.

"Hey Chanyeol! Long time no see!" he served another sunny-side-up smile.

Chanyeol looked at them as if he's seen ghosts. Luhan repeated his earlier dialogue.

"What, you thought Baek would only invite you, Park? We were _all_ friends, you know." Jongin was the one who gave Luhan a disapproving stare this time, though. Luhan continued anyways. "You know, we would appreciate it if you showed some sort of reaction by now, Park. I knew you were slow, but we've been stuck in the sun on that damned dock for god knows how long, and we want to move along with this conversation so we can get to our rooms."

(A small looking Jongin retorted from behind him, "it was only like, forty-five minutes Luhan. The boat came earlier than expected" and an equally small "Shut. Up. Kim." from Luhan)

"Why do you need me to get into your rooms?" the tallest inquired, and Luhan rolled his eyes.

“We are tired and annoyed, just do the thing, Park.” And that’s all he needed before Chanyeol called that slightly creepy short guy, Jongdae down to the pool area.

Jongdae came down again, and **hot damn**. There were three freaking _Shoujo Manga_ characters by the pool and Byun Baekhyun, his Supposed Best Friend, had never introduced them to Jongdae, the local friendly gay. _Rude._ When Jongdae approached, Chanyeol started. 

"Hey Jongdae, this is Luhan, and Kim Jongin. I expect they are on your guest list too? They just arrived and need to get to their rooms." Chanyeol asked politely.

"Yah, who is this? Where is Baekhyun?" Luhan clicked his tongue and asked impatiently. 

Jongdae eyed the three cautiously, and licked his lips. "Here is the deal guys... Baekhyun... doesn't know you are all here…” Chanyeol and Jongin looked at Jongdae confusedly, and Luhan face palmed.

"Then... _Why the fuck_ are we _here?_ " Luhan said in a low growl, slowly growing annoyed.

"Okay, I know this probably sounds creepy or whatever, but I invited you three a week before the wedding ‘cause I need you guys to talk Baekhyun out of marrying Oh Sehun." Jongdae blurts out nervously, "You see, Oh Sehun owns this hotel, but he is the biggest jerk to Baekhyun. Baekhyun thinks he is in love and all, and as his best friend I want him to snap the hell out of it before it's too late." Jongdae explained, and Chanyeol groaned. This day just got a lot worse.

"Why did you call us of all people to get the job done, though?" He asked incredulously.

Jongdae chucked. "Because, I read Baek's diary. He's liked all of you... At least one of you has to do the trick," Jongdae looked anywhere but at the three boys in front of him, suddenly he looked very nervous. "Regardless, you guys can't let him know you are here for this. Just see him with Oh Sehun before you question this. Please?" Jongdae gave them his best puppy eyes.

\--

Back at the flower shop, Baekhyun continued to flip through his catalogue, and sigh. Was he having doubts? Cold feet? In the last one year of his life with Sehun he had never doubted how much he loved the boy, but suddenly he was insecure about marrying him. How will his marriage life be? Will he really have to close down his flower shop? Will he lose all his freedom? Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows and sighed again. He picked up his phone and called Sehun, for what reason he wasn’t sure. The call went straight to voicemail. _Sehun must be busy…_


	3. Chiquitita

As Baekhyun was about to close the shop for the night, he got a call from Jongdae saying a few of the guests had arrived at the hotel and that he should be a good host and greet them. Baekhyun had inquired why guests would come so early, but Jongdae just replied that they were eager to check out the island since they had come from far way. Baekhyun shrugged it off and star drove down to the resort in his little open hood jeep. Once he reached, Baekhyun greeted Jongdae curtly.

“Who has arrived again?”

Nervously, Jongdae butchered their names on purpose, "I think one was... Back Changuk...? I didn't really catch the other two when I lead them to their rooms" he replied. _Back Changuk... must be one of Sehun's associates_ , Baekhyun thought, annoyed. _Where is Sehun? This is going to be so awkward._ Jongdae started to lead his best friend toward the pool area with a slightly annoyed, however completely oblivious, Baekhyun trailing behind him.

When the two men arrived at the pool area, Baekhyun looked around for the supposed guests and froze. It was as if his mind suddenly shut down. He looked slowly to his left where a Mr. Park Chanyeol, was sun tanning in a lounge chair. To his right, a Mr. Kim Jongin was talking with the bartender about soccer. And last but not least, right in front of him, a Mr. Luhan was wading through his fiancé’s pool. After finally registering these three facts, Baekhyun turned back to Jongdae hysterically.

"Holy shit Jongdae! Who the hell told you to invite _them?!_ " the flower boy whispered harshly.

"You Okayed the list?" Jongdae refuted in a small voice.

"Not for these three! Oh no. This is bad. Very, very bad, Jongdae." Baekhyun clasped the bridge of his nose and tried to collect himself. _How the hell did I get myself into this..._

"Okay, are you going to let me in on what's going on here?" Jongdae asked suspiciously, whipping out his best acting skills.

"Okay. If you have to know... These three... Are sort of... My exes. I mean... Not really...? But we all... Shit, Jongdae. Haven't you ever wondered why I ended up on this island in the middle of assfuck nowhere? Well, Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest here" Baekhyun pointed to Jongin, Luhan, and Chanyeol, respectively, "are the reason why." Baekhyun sighed agitatedly. Jongdae's eyes bulged out dramatically and held his hands up in surrender. 

"Then why did you Okay the list?"

"Do you really think that I listened to anything you said, Jongdae?! You drawled on about the chandelier crystals for a whole forty-seven minutes! Forty-seven! I counted!" Baekhyun almost shouted, frustrated.

At Baekhyun’s loud tone, Jongin, ever tentative, looked up from the bar to see a disgruntled Baekhyun. Excited, he decided to shout out, "Baekhyun! Long time no see! We were so excited to see you!

Baekhyun didn’t turn to see the man, but instead clasped onto Jongdae's hand,

"Get. Me. Out. Of. Here. Now!" He breathed dangerously. Jongdae looked at him nervously and shrugged slightly. Baekhyun gave up. He turned around to see Jongin approaching him, and he did what he did best, he ran away. He ran away, right into the pool.

A huge splash erupted in the peaceful outdoor pool area. Chanyeol lifted his sunglasses to see the commotion, Jongin had his hand held out awkwardly for what would have been a handshake, and he slowly looked towards the water, completely shocked. Jongdae shook Jongin’s outstretched hand awkwardly, trying to make up for what happened, but Jongin then retracted his hand. Luhan too, looked up from where he was laying on his back in the pool, and saw a small head bob out of the surface.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol asked curiously.

Baekhyun slowly lifted his head out of the water and looked up shyly. "Hey guys... Didn't see you there! Ha. Nice day for a swim isn't it?" He chuckled out nervously. Chuckling, Luhan offered his hand. "Hey... Baekkie" the CEO said sheepishly.

"...Luhan?" Baekhyun asked tentatively.

Luhan sighed, "How original," he said mock forlornly. Baekhyun giggled, and Luhan quirked a small smile. "I didn't think you'd recognize me," he smiled fondly. 

"You haven't changed a bit, of course I'd remember you, Han." He also smiled fondly. Baekhyun slowly turned around, to Kim Jongin. "Hey Nini... You look great" Baekhyun gave him a slightly awkward lopsided smile. Jongin also smiled. "Sorry about... yeah" Jongin shook his head slightly, signaling that it was okay. Baekhyun held his breath and (finally) looked up at Chanyeol from under his lashes. "Hey Yeol. Didya’ grow a few more inches since last time I saw you?"

Chanyeol cracked a smile. "No. I think you just got shorter." Baekhyun giggled. Maybe this wasn’t so bad, Chanyeol thought fleetingly.

Baekhyun waded out of the pool slowly. "I'd... I'd love to chat! But Jongdae and I... have some wedding preparations to get to. You know, getting married in a week and all. _Ha._ Enjoy the island!" Baekhyun grabbed Jongdae's arm and pulled him out of the pool area. As soon as they left the area Baekhyun let go of Jongdae's hand ran to the hotel bathroom and started to cry.

The three men sent worried stares to the entryway of the pool area that Baekhyun and Jongdae had left through. After collecting his thoughts, Luhan turned towards Chanyeol. "This is all your fault, Park!" He yelled.

"How the hell is this my fault? I didn't do anything wrong!" Chanyeol looked at Luhan incredulously.

"Okay, okay guys calm down this was no one's fault, but I say that we should cool down and head up to the rooms. We can talk to Baekhyun later,” Jongin said calmly as he ushered the other two men outside.

\--

"Hey, hey... What's wrong Baek? Why are you crying? Tell Mama," Jongdae soothed as Baekhyun sobbed continuously on the lid of the toilet in the hotel bathroom.

"I don't know, what do you think, Jongdae?" he looked at the other boy angrily, "Three people that I'd never thought I'd see again in my life are back here, a week before my wedding!" He cradled his head with his hands and continued his crying.

"I don't mean to pry, but Baek, what exactly happened between you and these guys...?" Jongdae was worried now; Baekhyun wasn’t supposed to _cry._

Baekhyun sighed as his sobs started to die down, "I can’t, Jongdae. I ruined too many friendships and broke too many hearts all because I was a stupid, reckless, little slut!" Baekhyun started hyperventilating.

"Okay, woah, woah, there Baek. Is that the Catholic guilt holding you up? Because really, you sound just like my mother."

Baekhyun cracked a watery smile.

Jongdae became serious again after a moment. "Baek, if they came here they obviously don't hate you... I mean they came to see you."

"...Yeah, a week early! What if they are here to take revenge on me! What if they tell Sehun what I did!"

"Then good riddance. If Sehun loved you he'd stand by you. I can't believe you haven't told him this yet though, are you sure you two are getting married?"

Baekhyun glares at Jongdae, but then it hits him. _Would Sehun leave him for that?_ He wouldn't. No, he wouldn't. Then why hasn't he told Sehun yet? Baekhyun had never even thought to tell Sehun about his past... _Endeavors._

"I can hear your inner monologue from all the way here, Baek," Jongdae quirked.

"Shut up."

"I mean regardless, you're going to have to entertain them. You can't just leave them, they're your guests." Baekhyun sighed. Jongdae was right, as per usual.

“Okay. I’ll set up a tour of an island for them to tomorrow. Tell them to meet me in front of the resort at ten am sharp tomorrow.” Baekhyun said begrudgingly. He wiped his tears and got up from the stall. “If this goes south, Jongdae, you’re paying for the wedding.” Jongdae let out a nervous laugh at that.

“You’re joking, right?” Jongdae asked Baekhyun. Baekhyun just gave him a sly smile before striding out of the bathroom.

 _“Baek?”_  

_“BAEKHYUN?????”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the spacing is rlly fucking with me so lmk if it needs to be changed  
> also it may interest you to know that most of this chapter was written three years ago so there might be a difference in the writing style from now on LOL

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY NO CHANBAEK HAPPENS YET BUT IT'S COMING SO  
> also this was written in present tense and i converted it to past so if there are any fluctuations im sorry


End file.
